Les 400 coups de Sherlock Holmes
by Sylae
Summary: Depuis mon déménagement qu'il voyait comme un abandon, j'étais encore plus victime des excentricités et des sauts d'humeur de mon ami. Mais j'imagine que c'est le prix à payer pour vouloir avoir à la fois mon meilleur ami et mon indépendance..."
1. Chapter 1

Bon, c'est plus long que ce que j'avais prévu initialement, mais c'est tout moi, ça...

Comme vous vous en doutez, je ne vais pas faire 400 chapitres pour les 400 coups (hé non!), mais je suis certaine que quelques idées viendront générer de nouveaux chapitres, espérons-le, plus brefs.

Bonne lecture !

***

D'un pas empressé, je me dirigeai vers le 221B Baker Street, autant pour sauver mon pauvre corps de la noyade que pour revoir mon vieil ami. Je m'abritai sous le porche, attendant que Mrs Hudson daigne m'ouvrir, tournant le dos à l'averse dont Londres était la victime. Lorsque la logeuse m'ouvrit, elle me pria de rentrer vite :

- Quel temps ! s'épouvanta-t-elle, désolée de m'avoir fait attendre si longtemps.

- Oui, un vrai temps de chien.

Avant que je ne puisse esquisser un geste, elle me débarrassait déjà de mon manteau détrempé :

- Vous désirez une tasse de thé ? proposa-t-elle avec courtoisie.

Définitivement, cette femme était une perle :

- Comment ai-je fait pour me passer de vous durant tout ce temps ?

- Je me le demande, Docteur.

Elle enchaîna :

- Vous avez de la chance, Mr Holmes est rentré il y a deux heures.

- Il est sur une affaire ? m'enquerrai-je.

Mieux valait savoir de quelle humeur était la bête avant de me jeter dans la fosse au lion. Je fus soulager d'apprendre qu'il était en ce moment sur une enquête, même si je savais que cela n'allait pas durer et qu'il reprendrait sa dépravation là où il l'avait laissé une fois l'affaire rondement menée. Parfois, j'aurais aimé qu'il soit moins brillant, pour avoir un peu plus de répit.

Après avoir demandé à Mrs Hudson de bien vouloir servir le thé dans l'appartement, je montai les escaliers pour rejoindre l'ours qui me tenait lieu d'ami. Je lui rendais régulièrement visite, trop au goût de Mary –même si elle n'en disait rien- et pas assez du point de vue de l'intéressé –qui l'exprimait par des allusions aussi peu subtiles que plaisantes. Mais pour ce dernier, il aurait sans doute fallu que je passe 24h sur 24 à ses côtés pour qu'il soit satisfait. Sherlock Holmes n'était pas un homme de compromis. Même s'il commençait à accepter relativement bien mon départ du « domicile conjugal ».

Lorsque je me trouvai sur le palier, j'entendis sa voix. Surpris, je dois bien l'avouer, je m'arrêtai. Si je devais résumer le pourquoi de mon étonnement, je dirais que Holmes ne recevait pas beaucoup, et pour cause : son appartement s'apparentait de manière saisissante à un dépotoir. Que quelqu'un souhaite y passer ne serait-ce que quelques minutes était en soi un exploit –sans oublier le fait que la sociabilité ne faisait pas partie des innombrables qualités de mon ex-colocataire. Même Mrs Hudson, bonté même, s'y risquait peu.

J'écoutai, bien que je sache que j'enfreignais alors les règles élémentaires de politesse pour satisfaire ma curiosité. Et j'en conclus, ce qui me surprit beaucoup moins, que Holmes était en proie à un monologue, sans doute pour s'éclaircir les idées au vue de son enquête. Dans le bon vieux temps, j'étais le recueil de ses pensées et de ses raisonnements, une sorte de catalyseur d'éclairs de génie parfois. Rêvai-je ou avais-je parlé de « bon vieux temps » ? Je devais bien admettre que Holmes et ses aventures me manquaient, mais je n'aurais pas échangé Mary contre ça.

M'extirpant de mon immobilité, je toquai à la porte avant d'entrer. Holmes était à moitié assis sur un guéridon qui tanguait, détourné de son usage premier. Débraillé, je lui reconnaissais le regard perdu, celui qu'il avait quand il s'aventurait dans les tréfonds de ses élucubrations de détective. Je fermai la porte derrière moi :

- Une enquête qui vous donne du fil à retordre ?

- Une de plus dont je viendrais à bout, Watson, rien de plus, fit-il avec sa modestie légendaire.

- Vous m'en voyez rassuré.

- Vous permettez que je finisse ?

- Je vous en prie.

J'allais m'asseoir confortablement dans un fauteuil, après l'avoir dégagé de tout ce qui l'encombrait –autant dire que cette initiative me prit deux bonnes minutes. Je fis face à mon ami, toujours le regard dans le vague, qui se triturait la manche de sa chemise. J'aimais le voir ainsi, « civilisé » :

- Tu penses comme moi, John ?

Je fronçai les sourcils, pris au dépourvu par cette marque de familiarité alors que rien ne la laissait supposer. Je m'enfonçai dans mon fauteuil :

- Cela dépend de ce que vous pensez, mon...

- Je ne m'adressais pas à vous, Watson, me coupa-t-il de manière abrupte.

Je ne dis rien pendant quelques secondes. Holmes était-il moins « net » que je ne l'avais cru au prime abord ?

- Vous voyez un autre John ici ?

Il daigna enfin lever les yeux vers moi, délaissant ses préoccupations. Il me désigna quelque chose derrière moi d'un mouvement de menton désinvolte :

- J'ai un nouveau compagnon.

De plus en plus intrigué, je me retournai. Et tombai nez à nez avec l'affreuse créature.

Retenant un cri, je n'en sursautai pas moins et me précipitai hors du fauteuil, sans quitter l'intrus des yeux :

- Qu'est-ce que… !

Passé le choc, j'eus honte de mon laisser-aller et me reprenais, sous –je le sentais aussi sûrement que j'aurais pu sentir les rayons sur ma peau un jour de soleil- le regard amusé du scélérat. Il éclata de rire :

- Voyons, Watson, vous lui faites peur !

En effet, l'infâme colocataire d'Holmes s'enfuit se cacher dans un endroit connu de lui seul. Une fois qu'il eut disparu de mon champ de vision, je me tournai vers mon ami :

- Vous avez adopté un rat ? fis-je, refoulant mon effarement.

- Je dirais que c'est plutôt lui qui m'a adopté.

Je dois dire que de sa part, rien ne m'étonnait plus. Je levai les yeux au ciel :

- Vous qui avez fait tant de difficulté pour avoir un chien.

- Tenez donc, vous admettez qu'il s'agit de notre chien, maintenant !

J'ignorai la provocation, essayant de retrouver ce qui me préoccupait. La chose s'imposa à mon esprit, et je ne pus maîtriser ma voix :

- Vous lui avez donné mon prénom ??!

- Cela lui seyait bien. Et puis, il me rappelle un peu vous…

- Et je peux savoir en quoi ?

- Un je-ne-sais-quoi…

Je savais que je ne devrais pas répondre à la provocation, mais mon amour propre, je dois bien l'admettre, était quelque peu froissé :

- Et bien, je suis ravi de savoir que vous avez enfin trouvé votre égal !

Enervé de ma propre colère, et encore plus par le visage faussement innocent de mon ami, de sa comédie à jouer l'incompréhension, je sortis en claquant la porte. Ce faisant, je faillis heurter Mrs Hudson, qui apportait le thé. Elle me dévisagea, surprise de ma brutalité :

- Plus de thé, j'imagine ?

- Je dois partir, m'excusai-je abruptement. A propos, je vous recommande vivement d'installer de la mort au rat, cela vous débarrasserait de colocataires indésirables.

_Mais pas du pire_, pensai-je en aparté.

Sans attendre, je descendis l'escalier, enfilai mon manteau et sortit dans la rue. Il avait cessé de pleuvoir, mais arrivé au coin de la rue, j'avais déjà le pantalon imbibé de l'eau des flaques que je ne pouvais éviter. Mon humeur retomba aussi vite qu'elle s'était emballée, et je m'arrêtai.

Il m'avait encore eu.

Foutu Holmes.

***

Pas très gentil tout ça... Espérons qu'Holmes sera moins dur la prochaine fois ;) à moins que vous ne soyez sadique ?


	2. Chapter 2

Un grand merci pour les reviews!

Je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps (1ère année médecine) mais je vais tenter de ne pas laisser plus de deux semaines entre chaque chapitre. Jusqu'à ce que j'ai plus d'idées bien sûr, je suis pas une machine (dmg)

Quand tout ce bric-à-brac d'études sera fini, j'ai un projet plus ambitieux que je posterais sur ce topic. en espérant vous y retrouver, bonne lecture!

Dernière chose pour les autres auteurs de cette rubrique Sherlock Holmes (film et livre compris) : peu de fics françaises et c'est bien dommage, mais beaucoup de qualité ! Je n'ai vraiment pas été déçu de vous avoir tous lu !

* * *

- Ouvrez la bouche.

Docilement, mon patient me dévoila les tréfonds de son épiglotte pour mon plus grand plaisir. Prenant soin de ne pas entrer en contact avec ses muqueuses, j'abaissai la langue à l'aide d'un bâtonnet lorsque…

« AAATTCHOUUMM !! »

Je vis arriver le désastre de justesse, et m'écartai à temps. L'homme s'excusa, confus. Je lui certifiai que ce n'était rien, que j'étais médecin après tout, et que je rencontrais ce genre de problème fréquemment. Je lui demandai de m'excuser, le temps d'aller me rincer les mains, sur quoi il ne trouva rien à redire.

Après ce brin de toilette, je m'apprêtai à rejoindre mon patient lorsque je tombai nez à nez avec un sérieux énergumène qui n'était que trop bien connu de mes services :

- Watson, mon cher ami ! Quelle coïncidence !

- Vous êtes dans mon cabinet, Holmes. Je ne vois pas où est la coïncidence.

- Vous n'avez rien perdu de votre esprit aiguisé, Watson.

- La flatterie ne mènera à rien, le prévins-je.

Je cherchai à passer, mais bien qu'il ne soit pas bien épais, il l'était assez pour me bloquer le passage. Sans compter qu'il était déterminé.

- C'est simplement que deux semaines sans profiter de mes lumières régénérantes auraient pu avoir des séquelles.

- Je me porte très bien, comme vous pouvez le constater. Ce qui n'est pas le cas de mon patient.

- Est-ce si urgent ?

- Je dirais même vital.

- Pour un simple rhume ?

- Depuis quand êtes-vous médecin ?

- Médecin, non, mais observateur. Et il vous reste un peu d'humeur nasale sur la manche. Votre hygiène est déplorable, Watson. Il était temps que j'arrive pour remettre de l'ordre dans tout ça.

D'un coup d'épaule, je l'écartai de mon chemin et me réfugiai dans mon cabinet. Toutefois, pas assez rapidement pour lui claquer la porte au nez. Je décidai donc de l'ignorer et je repris l'examen de mon patient. Quant à lui, devant aussi peu de succès, il changea de stratégie.

- Etant donné votre attitude peu chaleureuse, j'en déduis que vous êtes toujours fâché contre moi.

- D'où vous vient pareille idée ? m'enquis-je sur le ton de la discussion.

- Je suis navré que vous soyez froissé, mon cher ami. Je ne comprends que trop bien l'ampleur de votre désarroi.

Je ne répondis rien. En réalité, je ne ressentais plus aucune rancœur à la pensée de l'incident ; lui et moi connaissions trop bien l'étendue de ma patience et Holmes savait abuser de cette qualité à merveille. Mais j'étais d'humeur à faire durer la « réconciliation », si on pouvait nommer ainsi une telle conversation.

- Cette impression d'abandon… Mais comme j'ai accepté Mary, vous devez accepter que quelqu'un partage mon intimité.

- Vous êtes donc en train de comparer ma Mary à votre rat ?

- Somme toute, c'est vous qui interprétez.

Interloqué par cet échange, le patient finit toutefois par bredouiller quelques paroles :

- Mais qu'est-ce que…

- Ne faites pas attention, fis-je en m'éloignant de lui, ayant terminé mon examen. Je vais vous prescrire des remontants, et un sirop pour votre toux.

Surpris par le silence soudain d'Holmes, je lui jetai un rapide coup d'œil. Il attendait, adossé à la fenêtre, les bras croisés. Mais il avait une manière de scruter mon patient qui me faisait craindre le pire. Je lui tendais l'ordonnance le plus rapidement possible :

- Ne tardez pas trop dans la rue en ce temps automnal, lui préconisai-je en dernier lieu.

- La charmante compagnie devra attendre une ou deux semaines, mon vieux, intervint Holmes, à mon plus grand regret.

- Que…

Mais il avait déjà viré au rouge, et je levai les yeux au ciel, ne sachant comment diable Holmes avait encore fait pour deviner telle activité nocturne. Sans attendre davantage, je poussais le plus poliment possible mon client –qui le serait sans aucun doute pour la dernière fois- vers la sortie :

- Veuillez l'excuser…

- C'est inadmissible ! s'indigna l'homme, mais sans grande conviction, mal à l'aise sous le regard perçant du grand détective.

J'enfermai Holmes dans mon cabinet, le temps d'essayer de calmer mon patient pour éviter qu'il ne fasse un scandale dans la salle d'attente. Fort heureusement, celui-ci préféra fuir au plus vite l'endroit ; je respirai un bon coup avant de passer de nouveau la porte :

- Mon intervention était médicalement justifiée ; vous auriez pu négliger la piste de la maladie vénérienne.

- Qui se traduirait par un rhume ?

- Parce que maintenant, c'est juste un rhume ! Il faudrait vous mettre d'accord avec vous-même, mon cher Watson.

Sans répondre, je le rejoignis à la fenêtre. Je comptai bien me débarrasser de l'énergumène avant qu'il ne me ruine ma clientèle et ma réputation :

- Vous me fatiguez, Holmes.

- Je vous trouve un peu chétif, il est vrai. Mary vous nourrit-elle bien ?

- Veuillez laisser Mary en dehors de tout ça.

- Cela me semble difficile, c'est votre moitié.

Une idée s'imposa aussitôt à moi, et je croisai les bras sans mot dire. Holmes perdit son sourire narquois, intrigué par mon changement d'attitude :

- Vous qui vous souciez tant de ma santé, venez donc dîner à la maison demain soir. Vous pourriez vérifier par vous-même l'étendue des talents culinaires de Mary.

- Qui nourrirait John ?

- S'il devait compter sur vous, il serait sans doute déjà mort.

Il tenta une autre échappatoire, mais maintenant que j'avais une chance de le faire céder, je ne comptais pas abandonner :

- Ma dernière soirée avec Mary n'a pas été des plus agréables, si je me souviens bien.

- Je vous laisse une autre chance. Je vous en prie, Holmes, il va bien falloir vous résoudre à vous côtoyer. Je ne peux raisonnablement pas me déchirer en deux en permanence.

- Alors choisissez-moi.

Exaspéré, je battis en retraite, bien décidé à ne pas m'engager sur cette voie qui allait nous entraîner dans les abysses du ridicule, une nouvelle fois.

- Si je me tiens correctement, vous viendrez passer la soirée suivante chez nous ?

**- Chez vous**, c'est envisageable. Je connais les efforts extraordinaires que la vie en société vous demande.

- Bien, bien… Je viendrais…

- Vous m'en voyez ravi. A demain, alors, 20h, le congédiai-je.

Contrairement à toute attente, il ne s'attarda pas davantage et s'éclipsa, un sourire aux lèvres. J'aurais aimé croire que chacun avait eu ce qu'il voulait à l'issue de cet accord ; mais Holmes avait sans doute une nouvelle fois une longueur d'avance. Peut-être même avait-il prévu cela depuis le début, comment savoir ? Ce qui était le plus excédant, c'était la facilité et surtout l'envie avec laquelle je me prenais au jeu de ses machinations dont j'étais la plupart du temps la victime.

Foutu Holmes.

* * *

Holmes saura-t-il se tenir ? Tout le monde sortira-t-il digne de ce dîner ? Le mystère reste entier.. pr l'instant ;)


	3. Chapter 3

Bon appétit !

* * *

- Seriez-vous nerveux, John ? s'enquit ma Mary.

Je la détrompai, un peu trop vivement cependant pour faire artifice. Mon anxiété m'agaçait au plus au point ; n'étais-je pas habitué aux manières de mon ami ? Que pouvais-je donc craindre ? Il ne pouvait certainement pas être pire que d'habitude. Et puis, il m'avait assuré qu'il se tiendrait. Mais Holmes avait sa manière bien à lui de concevoir les choses, qui m'échappait encore trop souvent.

Il ne me laissa pas le loisir d'aller plus loin dans mes pensées, car il arriva, avec une étonnante ponctualité. Non pas qu'Holmes ait un problème avec l'heure : quand il s'agissait de cadavres, qui pourtant ne se seraient pas offusqué de son retard, il était en avance ; quand il s'agissait de s'administrer ses doses d'héroïne, cela était fait à intervalles réguliers ; il était même capable de prédire à la minute l'instant à laquelle le livreur allait passer devant sa fenêtre, bien que ce fût rarement la même. Mais j'admettais volontiers que je ne m'attendais pas le voir si entrain à venir dîner en compagnie de Mary et moi.

Quoiqu'il en soit, il était là, et vêtu d'affaires propres avec ça. Je me demandais combien de temps Mrs Hudson avait mis à rendre à cette chemise sa couleur et sa forme d'origine. Je constatai avec la force de l'habitude que c'était d'ailleurs une de mes anciennes chemises. Encore une qui s'était retrouvé dans son placard, par un malencontreux hasard. Un des plus grands avantages à ne plus partager le même appartement qu'Holmes était que je retrouvais toujours mes vêtements.

Mon ami me serra la main, et s'adressa en des termes courtois à Mary. Au vue de cette première demi-heure, je fus bien forcer d'admettre que j'avais été de bien mauvaise augure, alors qu'Holmes se comportait en être tout à fait civilisé ; non pas que je doutais qu'il le soit, mais j'avais trop souvent assisté à son laisser-aller ces derniers mois pour assister à ce changement radical sans accuser le coup. Il alla même jusqu'à féliciter Mary pour sa cuisine ; je dus alors avoir une drôle d'expression, car Holmes me demanda si je faisais un malaise.

Néanmoins, Holmes resterait Holmes. Et alors que nous finissions le plat de résistance :

- Puis-je pousser la courtoisie jusqu'à vous demander ce qui vous préoccupe ?

- Qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire que c'est le cas ? demanda Mary sans être désarçonnée.

- Ainsi, je ne me trompe pas ?

- Je vous en prie, faites-nous part de vos talents de déduction.

- Est-ce nécessaire ?

- J'insiste.

Il ne se fit pas prier davantage :

- Vous avez négligé de saler le plat, et la cuisson de la viande est légèrement dépassée. Pour une perfectionniste telle que vous, c'est assez révélateur.

- Perfectionniste ? C'est en ces termes que John me définit ?

- Simple déduction. Disons que la preuve la plus frappante est que parmi tous les hommes de Londres, vous ayez attendu de rencontrer Watson pour vous remarier.

- Voilà sans nul doute la seule passion que nous ayons en commun.

- Sauf que j'étais là avant, remarqua Holmes sur un ton négligé.

- Qui va à la chasse perd sa place, comme dit le fameux proverbe, rétorqua-t-elle d'un ton tout aussi dégagé.

Je fermai les yeux, sentant la situation irrémédiablement perdue. Comment en étaient-ils arrivés là ? Avant que je n'intervienne, Mary remit la conversation sur les rails avec légèreté :

- Cependant, vous avez raison, je dois bien l'admettre. Je suis préoccupée.

- Y aurait-il donc un domaine où Watson ne vous comble pas ?

Je voulus lui lancer un regard noir, mais ne pus lui adresser qu'un regard excédé. Je savais mon ami capable de beaucoup plus de subtilité :

- Je n'ai pu encore lui ouvrir mon cœur sur le sujet. En réalité, il s'agit de mon cousin, un homme bien sous tous les abords, mais qui connaît quelques difficultés à trouver chaussure à son pied. A 40 ans, je ne lui ai à peine connu deux ou trois aventures volages ; ce n'est pas faute de vouloir une situation, pourtant.

- Peut-être préfère-t-il les mocassins aux talons ?

- Je ne saisis pas très bien.

- Peut-être qu'il préfère les pantalons aux jupes.

- Vous n'êtes pas le centre du monde, Mr Holmes.

- J'ignorerais cette allusion injustifiée, qui ne se base sur aucun fait tangible, si ce n'est votre jalousie maladive.

- Si j'osais, je dirais que c'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité, répliqua-t-elle sur un ton égal.

Je n'avais jamais entendu de tels mots sortants de la bouche de ma douce Mary. Holmes avait le don de mettre les gens dans des situations impossibles, et de les pousser dans leurs retranchements. Je surveillais le verre de vin, au souvenir de l'issue de leur dernier tête-à-tête. Mais Mary ne semblait pas encline à l'arroser ce soir :

- En tous les cas, je doute que Watson puisse réellement vous venir en aide. A propos des femmes, il est assez égoïste ; il ne m'en a jamais laissé une seule, reprit Holmes avec un ennui feint.

Le changement était peut-être imperceptible pour quiconque le côtoyait en temps normal, mais je le connaissais trop bien pour ne pas remarquer la pointe d'engouement que mon ami commençait à manifester. Comme si une idée savoureuse était venue à son esprit tortueux.

- Et puis, poursuivit-il, votre cher cousin pourrait avoir des surprises. Les bons goûts de Watson n'ont pas toujours été ce qu'ils sont.

Il me dévisagea, affichant un grand sourire, un de ses sourires narquois et sans scrupules. Je ne mis pas longtemps à saisir à quelle mésaventure il faisait référence, et mes joues s'empourprèrent. Je voulus mettre un terme à la discussion, mais la curiosité de Mary la domina :

- Expliquez-moi donc.

- Les petites anecdotes trouvent toujours mieux leur place autour d'un bon dessert, vous ne trouvez pas ?

- Certainement, admit-elle en se levant.

Lorsqu'elle fut passée dans la cuisine, je me penchai en avant :

- Holmes, à quoi vous jouer ?

- Vous partez une semaine dans notre maison de campagne avec moi.

- C'est **votre **maison de campagne. Et puis, je rêve où vous êtes en train de me faire du chantage ?

- J'admets que les apparences sont contre moi.

- Je ne peux raisonnablement pas me plier à votre abjecte manière de procéder.

- Alors, nous allons bien rire à vos dépends à la fin de ce repas.

- Faites donc ! Je n'ai aucun secret pour Mary.

- En êtes-vous absolument certain ? Sans parler de votre légendaire susceptibilité de pucelle.

Je m'adossai à ma chaise, bras croisés, déterminé à ne pas céder. Déterminé à subir ce moment d'humiliation, plutôt que de devoir perdre toute dignité en acceptant de devenir sa marionnette. Comprenant que je ne céderais pas, Holmes revit à la baisse :

- Trois jours ?

- Je ne passerais pas une seconde de plus en votre vile compagnie.

Mary sortit de la cuisine, coupant court à toute négociation. Elle nous servit, avant d'aller chercher sa propre assiette. J'admets qu'intérieurement, je n'en menais pas large. Quelque fois dans notre vie, il y avait des moments qu'on scellait, des moments qu'on décidait de recaler dans un coin perdu de sa mémoire, pour les y laisser dépérir. Il y avait des moments comme ça qui se devaient de rester entre Holmes et moi. **Juste **entre Holmes et moi.

C'est pourquoi j'ouvrai vivement la bouche durant le laps de temps qui me restait pour sauver les meubles :

- Si vous bâclez la fin de l'histoire, demain je passerais la soirée chez vous.

- J'ai mal entendu.

- Chez **nous**, rectifiai-je entre les dents.

Au petit sourire victorieux qu'il afficha, je compris qu'il avait accepté le marché. Je n'en fus pas plus soulagé pour autant, mais je ne doutais pas que je me remercierais plus tard d'avoir obtenu ce compromis.

Je regardais mon assiette lorsque Mary nous rejoignit. Lorsqu'elle lui demanda d'égayer la soirée avec son histoire, il eut le culot de m'adresser un sourire contrit :

- Je ne voudrais pas mettre mon très cher ami mal à l'aise.

- Je ne voudrais pas priver Mary d'une histoire comme celle-ci, lui retournai-je sans ciller.

Mary n'ajouta rien, certainement sensible à nos relents de testostérone. Holmes se tourna vers elle, après m'avoir gâté d'un regard facétieux :

- Au risque de vous choquer, je dois dire que Watson a toujours connu un certain succès auprès de la gente féminine. Non pas que ce soit un homme à femmes ; mais avant de vous connaître, il savait s'amuser de temps à autre.

Je n'aimais déjà guère sa manière de présenter les choses. Toutefois, Mary ne sembla pas s'en offusquer, et elle le laissa poursuivre :

- Cela arrivait rarement, mais ce soir-là, en l'occurrence, Watson ramena une femme à Baker Street. Cette nuit-là, j'aurais dû être absent ; quel ne fût pas la surprise et la déception de mon ami lorsqu'il me trouva devant la cheminée !

J'admis que j'avais eu du mal à cacher mon embêtement. Surtout qu'avec son aisance habituelle, Holmes avait tout de suite cerné le problème ; et qu'il n'avait manifesté aucune intention de déguerpir. Je m'étais donc retrouvé complètement idiot, entre mon colocataire et l'adorable jeune femme derrière moi. Ce n'est qu'une fois que je fis les présentations que mon ami se leva de son fauteuil en annonçant qu'il avait à faire ; trop soulagé, je n'y avais rien du de curieux. Quel naïf je faisais alors…

- Quoiqu'il en soit, dans un élan de fraternité, je proposais de lui laisser l'appartement.

- De fraternité… laissai-je échapper, presque amusé par tant de ridicule.

- Ne soyez pas mauvaise langue, Watson.

- Disons surtout que vous saviez parfaitement ce qui m'attendait, et que cela vous mettait dans une joie malsaine.

- Disons que j'aurais pu me douter de quelque chose étant donné sa manie de se caresser les joues ; peu de femme se soucie de leur pilosité faciale.

Un ange passa, et Mary étouffa un rire. Elle ne s'attendait certainement pas à une telle chute et après un moment d'ahurissement, elle s'imaginait la surprise que j'avais pu avoir, et non sans amusement. Je détournai le regard, vexé à l'idée d'être si peu soutenu par les deux personnes qui comptaient le plus dans ma vie :

- Vous auriez vu son expression le lendemain matin ! rajouta Holmes, en riant franchement.

Je le note, car Holmes ne riait pas souvent ainsi. Mary ne tarda pas à le rejoindre dans son hilarité. J'eus l'impression de ne jamais voir arriver la fin de ce repas.

Alors que je raccompagnais Holmes à la porte, il me donna rendez-vous demain avec un air ravi qui me donna presque envie de lui pardonner d'avoir ri à mes dépends. J'ai bien dit presque.

Je fermai la porte derrière lui, et me retournai. Mary s'éloignait avec la vaisselle, mais pas assez vite pour que je ne vois pas son sourire espiègle. Las, j'espérais que demain, elle aurait oublié.

Foutu Holmes.


End file.
